FrozenRiver's Rise
Seastorm01's story on FrozenRiver Ever since FrozenRiver was a young kit in the pack of the SwiftClaws, she knew she was destined to be a great warrior. But when her own sister begins to disappear at night, suspicions start and FrozenRiver's world begins to crumble. How can FrozenRiver rise when she is drowning in her own secrets? ---- Chapter One ---- It was a crisp winter day and the sun was barely over the horizon when FrozenKit woke up. Her deep blue eyes scanned the Nursery. She spotted her siblings across the field of leafy nests. FrozenKit lifted herself to her large paws and stalked towards them. FrozenKit was a formidable sight to see even though she was barely older than a cub. Her white fur was thick and her stripes cut through her fur like black knives. She had strong wide wings and well muscled shoulders. The winged snow tiger stepped lightly over her mother, WhiteAsh, and prodded her sleeping siblings. DoveKit was the first to pop her pale grey head up and yawn. DarkKit took a little more shaking. Finally he let out a big hiss and sprung up on his paws. “Where’s the enemy?” he yowled, flicking his black tail. “Shush! It was just FrozenKit.” DoveKit whispered loudly. DoveKit was a soft grey with black tiger stripes and lush green eyes. It was no wonder why she was called the most beautiful tiger the SwiftClaws had ever seen. “Come on,” FrozenKit hissed, “Let’s get ready for our ceremony.” As first born of the litter, FrozenKit took the lead and brought her siblings out of Nursery and into the protective shade of the camp. The camp in fact, lay above the forest floor in the rainforest canopy. The dens were larges nests topped in roofs of large leaves. The trio opened their wings and flew to a tree with an empty nest. FrozenKit sat down elegantly and began to groom herself. DarkKit sat down next to her and the light hit his fur making his pelt look glossy and strong. He was a pure black tiger with even darker stripes and glowing amber eyes. He didn’t notice a small paw grab the tip of his tail from the edge of the nest untill the culprit let out a mrrow of laughter. He spun around in surprise to see who it was. FrozenKit watched in amusement as LightFeather appeared with DarkKit’s tail in her mouth. LightFeather was only a little older than the trio and was a sand pale panther with clever light blue eyes. No one really knew why she was such a pale color, some thought it was because her mother was a lioness and her father was a panther. Besides her hybrid status, she was one of the best apprentices. “So Darky,” she said slyly, “I guess you will be moving into the Apprentice Den with us pretty soon.” He gave her a crooked smile. “Yep, but I am going to move my nest far from yours because you smell worse than one of those Wind Divers!” he said, laughing. She grinned happily causing FrozenKit to roll her sapphire eyes. Great Ancestors, just say you love each other and spare us this oddity, she thought irritably. Suddenly, a flutter of wings caught the sibling’s attention; RedHawk, the current leader, had just jumped upon his rock and was calling out for the pack to gather. Our ceremony! FrozenKit spread her wings and pushed DoveKit onto her paws. “Hey, hold on, I need to flatten my tail!” the grey tiger protested. FrozenKit shot her a glare and the trio, plus Lightfeather, flew to the Alpha’s nest. The Alpha’s nest was a wooden platform with a small hut at one end and a raised plank at the other. It was large enough for all the felines of this pack to sit on and it was where RedHawk made all his announcements. RedHawk was already standing on the raised platform with his wings slightly unfurled. He was a red-brown cougar with scars all over his body. His deputy, FearTalon, sat beside him and was shooting silencing looks at the gathered cats. FrozenKit saw her mother dash out of the Nursery to land beside her kits. She franticly licked their fur down and whispered how lovely they looked. WhiteAsh stepped back to look at them. “Your father would be so proud…” she said with sadness in her words. FrozenKit looked down at her claws. Their father, FireStripe had died in a battle between a group of rogues and his patrol. FrozenKit didn’t like to think about it. FrozenKit looked up at RedHawk whom was preparing to say the ritual words. “These kits have gathered here today to begin the most important thing of their lives, warrior training.” He said loudly for all to hear, “With help from their mentors they can achieve the warrior rank and help the pack in any way they can. DarkKit, come forward.” The black tiger almost leaped forward in joy. “It is time you received your name and mentor. SnakeTooth will train you to the best of her abilities and until you become a full warrior, your name will be DarkFeather.” RedHawk touched DarkFeather’s shoulder with the tip of his wing and nodded to SnakeTooth who came to sit beside the tiger cub. “DoveKit, step forward.” The red feline said to the silky kit. “It is time you received your name and mentor. IvyCrawl will train you to the best of her abilities and until you become a full warrior, your name will be DoveFeather.” He repeated as he tapped her shoulder with his wingtips and looked to FrozenKit. This is it, I am finally going to be an apprentice. “FrozenKit, walk forward. It is time you received your name and mentor. ScarPelt will train you to the best of his abilities and until you become a full warrior, your name will be FrozenFeather.” The crowd cheered the new apprentices’ names and the world seemed new and fresh to FrozenFeather. She looked at where RedHawk stood and knew one thing for sure. Someday, I will stand in your place... ---- Chapter Two ---- Four moons had passed since FrozenFeather had started her training. In another four moons it would be over and she would become a warrior- if she survived that long. The same group of rogues that killed her father have been hunting in SwiftClaw territory and causing trouble. FrozenFeather was ready to rip some fur next time she saw them but she needed to focus on the patrol. She, DoveFeather, SnakeTooth and the newly named SilverFeather were traveling along the western border. FrozenFeather gazed out at the river that ran along the border as she flew just ahead of DoveFeather. The river was starting to thaw in the spring air and the water was wild and fierce. Definitely not something you want to swim in… Suddenly, a buzzard burst out of the tree SilverFeather just flew past. SnakeTooth stopped to gaze into the branches. Black paws reached out and grabbed SnakeTooth’s shoulders. SnakeTooth screeched before being pulled into the branches. FrozenFeather leaped forward but was butted away by other flying cat this one was a massive leopard. The cat was well muscled and ready for battle. He pounced on her trying to claw her wings. She dove a few feet before rising again to strike at his underbelly. The leopard roared in anger before sinking his teeth in FrozenFeather’s left ear. The leopard clung on while the apprentice used her wings to pummel his sides. He let go with a hiss of pain giving FrozenFeather enough time to look around; SilverFeather was fighting a lion cub, a little younger than herself, while SnakeTooth was barely surviving under a black panther’s well aimed strikes. Where is DoveFeather? FrozenFeather looked around frantically for her sister. Movement caught her eyes as she saw the grey tiger hovering high above the battle talking to a snow leopard. Talking? FrozenFeather didn’t have much more time to think before the leopard returned for more. She swung a massive paw across his face as he flew closer. Her claws hit home and blood spurted from the leopard’s muzzle. The blood got in his eyes and FrozenFeather was able to ram him into a tree. His head hit the bark with a horrid clack and he fell to the forest floor. FrozenFeather turned to see the panther SnakeTooth was fighting fly straight into DoveFeather. Crack The sound of DoveFeather’s broken wing was unmistakable. The grey tiger fell out of the sky and was aiming right for the river. Time seemed to slow for FrozenFeather as she dove after her sister. She felt the snow leopard right on her tail but she didn’t care, all she needed to do was save her sister. FrozenFeather tucked her wings when she saw DoveFeather hit the water. She spiraled down into the deep river. It was bone-achingly cold and current was unforgiving. The white tiger opened her eyes and glanced about. The water was lit by the sun above but many dead branches and soggy debris blotted out the light. Good thing ScarPelt taught me how to swim! FrozenFeather spotted her sister being dragged across the bottom of the stream. The white tiger paddled with her massive paws and managed to dive next to her sister. She put DoveFeather’s wing across her back and kicked against the bottom. They floated up a few feet then sunk back down. She’s too heavy, FrozenFeather thought in distress. A splash sounded above her and the snow leopard from before was swimming down to them. What does he want? FrozenFeather eyed him warily until the urge to breathe began to overwhelm her. She calmed down when he went to DoveFeather’s other side and put her wing on his shoulders. He gave FrozenFeather a nod and they pushed propelled back to the surface. FrozenFeather nearly collapsed with joy as they grabbed themselves up the bank. AIR! Instead she whipped around and jumped on DoveFeather’s chest. The grey tiger coughed then gasped like a dying fish. “What just happened?” DoveFeather yelled as she looked around blearily. FrozenFeather looked up at the snow leopard and growled. “Who are you and why did you save us?” He looked startled. “Oh don’t thank me or anything! It’s not like I just saved you and your friend.” The grey leopard huffed jokingly. He had a soft grey pelt with a white underbelly and black prints. His eyes were a pale blue while his wings were a stone grey. “But I suppose I should tell you my name, well, only if you tell me yours!” he said teasingly, “I am Cleve.” “Cleve,” DoveFeather whispered, “what a lovely name…” “I bet yours is much nicer.” “My name is DoveFeather and this is my sister FrozenFeather.” FrozenFeather shook her head. Are they flirting with each other? “Why did you save us right after you attacked us?” FrozenFeather said angrily as she stepped between the two lovebirds. “Um, well… I kind of have to do what my clan tells me to do and they told me to attack but I didn’t want you both to drown so while the others were busy I dived in after you guys.” Cleve said awkwardly. With a thump, SilverFeather landed besides them. “WHAT IN THE JUNGLE JUST HAPPENED?” she yowled as she glared at them. FrozenFeather forgot to check on the battle the waged above them. It seemed SilverFeather had fought off her attacker but SnakeTooth was nowhere to be found. “Long story, basically Cleve here saved our lives.” FrozenFeather said distractedly, “Where is SnakeTooth?” SilverFeather shook her head. “She didn’t make it… that panther killed her.” FrozenFeather sucked in a breath. DarkFeather was not going to be happy. “Cleve,” she said in monotone, “you better leave now.” “But DoveFeather needs help getting back to your camp! She dislocated her wing.” “SilverFeather and I can take it from here. Leave now.” Cleve quickly whispered something into DoveFeather’s ear then opened his wings and flew across the river and away from SwiftClaw territory. “What did he say to you?” FrozenFeather asked quietly. “Oh, nothing…” FrozenFeather let out an exasperated sigh before helping DoveFeather to her paws. “Come on, let’s get back to camp.” ---- Chapter Three ---- Snap FrozenFeather awoke with a start. She gazed around the apprentice den with tired eyes. The snow tiger had stayed up late mourning SnakeTooth and had only recently been sent to get some rest at moonhigh. The stars illuminated the den and revealed the sleeping cats. LightFeather, SilverFeather and DarkFeather were sound asleep but DoveFeather was nowhere to be found. Oh right, she is in the medic den resting her dislocated wing that FlyCatcher fixed. FrozenFeather pondered her sister for a moment before lifting herself up and onto her paws. She stalked past her sleeping friends and exited the den. The snow tiger glided to the Medic’s platform, the moon illuminating her feathers. FrozenFeather landed softly on the terrace and ducked inside. She saw Flycatcher, the ocelot medic, asleep in his nest while his apprentice, RainFeather, was on the other side of the den in her nest. FrozenFeather walked towards the back past a wooden shelf and tripped over a nest. “Sorry Dovefeather, just checking on you. I didn’t mean to trip over though.” FrozenFeather whispered as she turned to look at the nest. The problem was, it was empty. I was here earlier and she was asleep right there! The snow tiger sniffed the nest and realized DoveFeather’s scent trailed away from the nest and out of the den. FrozenFeather parted her jaws and padded out of the healer’s den and followed the scent. She could only catch wisps of it in the leaves where he sister had stopped to rest. Her wing must still be hurting her… FrozenFeather flew for what seemed like forever before she heard the sound of a roaring river. Why would she go to the same river she nearly drowned in? FrozenFeather flew into one of the trees and looked round the riverbed. DoveFeather was there, but she wasn’t alone. Cleve was there. He had one wing across her shoulders and they were watching the moon sink low on the horizon. Rage filled FrozenFeather to her wingtips down to her claws. How dare she betray her pack! FrozenFeather shot from the trees and landed onto Cleve’s back. She pinned the leopard on the cold river stone as she shot a glare at DoveFeather. “Not a word from you sister, back to camp ‘’now’’ she hissed at the frightened tiger, “as for you snow leopard, never see my sister again or I will not let you leave so easily.” FrozenFeather let him go and flew into the air with DoveFeather still ahead of her and they disappeared into the woods. ---- Chapter Four ---- Category:Stories Category:SwiftClaw History